Heart to Heart- Trailers
by Avatar Wolfheart
Summary: Trailers for my upcoming RWBY story Heart to Heart. 4/4 Green Trailer- Dealing with others emotions often leaves no room for your own.
1. Blue

_**Even a Lightning Tamer will struggle with the raging storm inside**_ **.**

Natsuki placed her booted foot on the edge of a seat as she tightened the strap at the top. Giving them one last tug, she set the gears on either side of the heel in motion, causing a yellow stripe up the back of the boot to begin glowing. Satisfied that it was in working in condition, she sat her foot back on the aircraft's floor.

"Ready for your first mission, Quickblade?" One of the other White Fang faunus asked as she turned to look out of the Bullhead.

"Of course," The fourteen year old answered calmly, tail swaying slightly.

"Good, then let's go."

Natsuki watched as the five other faunus jumped from the Bullhead before taking a deep breath and following after them. She landed seconds after them, tucking her head and rolling. She came back to her feet with dual scimitars drawn. They were quickly joined by other White Fang soldiers from the other Bullheads.

She straightened up as the four armored vehicles carrying dust skidded to a stop on the icy road. She smirked and straightened as the guards, three to each truck climbed out, drawing swords and guns. They were still outnumbered two to one, but the odds were quickly evened by the AK-130's that had been crouched on the tops of the trucks.

The dual swordswoman surged forward before the guards could make any demands for them to drop their weapons. The other White Fang soldiers were quick to follow. Natsuki lived up to her given title of Quickblade. Her swords were a blur and often times so was she as she activated her semblance in combination with her dust filled boots. She grinned slightly as she punched the hilt of her sword into a guard's face and kicked another in the gut. She moved on from the human guards and headed for the more challenging security robots. She cut the first in half before it could react to the perceived threat and turned to a second. The sharp silver blades reflected the light as she parried a blow.

This may have been her first mission, but it was not her first fight. She had always been exceptionally skilled for her age - which was several years younger than her allies. Her tail wagged slightly as she revealed in her strength and speed. However, her cockiness proved to be a troublesome weakness. When a security robot punched at her head, she ducked expecting a single attack and was caught off guard by a kick to the stomach. She flew back, her swords falling from her hands as she collided with a stag faunus. He pushed her off with a grumble and reached for his own dropped weapon. Natsuki pushed herself up, wincing slightly and looked for her weapons.

They rested several feet away alongside the road in the snow. The gears clicked and spun in her boots and electricity crackled around the soles of her feet as she charged forward with a flash of light. One hand clasped over a hilt and the other just barely brushed the other hilt when a hand caught her wrist and pulled her arm behind her. She growled and tried to twist only to whine as her captures grip tightened. Her shoulder protested the rough treatment. Her sword was kicked from her hand as she was wrestled onto her stomach.

"Jeez, you're just a kid," The guard restraining her said in surprise.

She growled and bracing herself for the pain, dug her feet into the ground as the yellow glow lit up her boots. Her shoulder screamed with pain as the speed and force of her movement, dislocated the limb. She cried out painfully and twisted, kicking the guard in the face. He staggered back in surprise as she turned to him.

She could see that the battle had taken a turn for the worst as the other White Fang members struggled to fight off the human guards and robots. It was clear to Natsuki in the moment as she watched that none of her allies were going to be granted any mercy from them. They would sooner kill them then apprehend them.

Her body coiled tightly as she grabbed one of her swords, her dislocated limb hanging limply at her side. She froze when the cold metal of a gun pressed against the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" The guard that had previously forced her to the ground demanded.

"What has to be done," The guard behind her said.

"But she's just a kid."

"Get your head out of your ass, Zero. She may be a kid now, but she'll become a murder just like the rest of them. Don't forget that she's a monster."

Natsuki couldn't hear Zero's response as her heartbeat thundered loudly in her ears, all four of them. Her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword as she began to shake. The tiny trembles were too miniscule for anyone else to see, but for her it was like being in an earthquake. He was going to kill her. She didn't want to die. Sparks of electricity began dancing across her skin, growing in strength until they were leaping in a two inch radius around her.

"What the hell?"

Heat suffused her small form only to be quickly washed away as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy water over her head. The wedding band hanging from a chain around her neck and tucked beneath her shirt felt hot enough to burn her as the small gemstone glowed. The semblance trapped within the ring washed over her and she saw red. And then it all faded away to black.

* * *

The first thing Natsuki saw when she woke was flecks of white drifting to the ground in front of her and first thing she felt was the smooth hilt of her sword and the grit beneath her knee. Then came the smell of smoke and a salty copper taste on her tongue The first thing she smelled was smoke and the first she tasted was salty copper.

"Monster!"

The young faunus slowly lifted her head in confusion, locking eyes with another faunus. He was injured and bleeding profusely as he stared at her in horror. She slowly turned her head, numbly noting that everyone around her, both human and faunus, were injured. Scraps of torn and twisted metal scattered the ground and one of the armored trucks was on fire, burning merrily. She dropped her sword and reached a hand up to her mouth. It came back smeared with blood. The same faunus that had shouted at her before, had a hand up to his neck, staunching the blood flow of what looked to be a bite wound.

Her eyes widened in horror. What had she done? Only then did she feel the complete drain of her aura. Her vision blurred, but she was still able to make out briefly the sight of the human guard, Zero, who was staring at her maskless face in fear. Her eyes closed as she collapsed.

 **Long time no write *awkward laugh*. So I finished writing the rough draft of my novel and only the editing portion remains before I actually publish. So that should mean that I should start up** ** _Love and Duty_** **again, but after finishing the season finale of RWBY, I decided to start getting this story up online. I started this story this summer after watching the first two seasons of RWBY and was amazed when similarities between my original characters and the show characters developed. I'm not changing my characters semblance, so something that may seem similar to canon characters were actually created before, so I don't want any comments about how I've stolen Nora's semblance. Well this is the first of four trailers a picture of Natsuki and her weapons can be found on my deviantart 3wolfjones4. I hope you guys enjoy**


	2. Orange

**The worst scars aren't always the ones that can be seen.**

Jagged silvery lines stood out against pale skin, wrapping around biceps and forearms and layered across a muscled back. Nickolas quickly pulled on his wetsuit top to cover his scars before grabbing his orange trident-shotgun and ammo belt. The underwater bunker that had been his home up until three years ago looked far emptier than he remembered it to be. He had come back only to retrieve a family heirloom, but had stayed to dispose of the multitude of corpses - reduced to nothing but bone - that had littered the halls in the traditional Tachibana way. He was unashamed of the tears he had shed as he reduced the corpses of his family to ash and then released to be scattered by the ocean waves. Of the five survivors to escape the bunker, he was the last and for the first time in his life he was completely alone.

He forced himself not to look for the ghosts of his past as he began the journey from the centermost levels of the bunker to the surface. His barefeet slapped against the dusty and soot covered concrete floors, echoed in the vast emptiness of his old home. A loud screech suddenly sounded down a nearby hallway. Without looking towards the vicious Bloodterror charging at him, Nickolas pointed his gun in its direction and pulled the trigger. The small Grimm's bone plated back arched as the slug went through its eye into its brain. Its mouth opened revealing its five rows of teeth as if in a silent cry. Ice spikes exploded outwards from inside its head killing it instantly and shattering the bone mask.

The shark like Grimm that had massacred his family three years ago still roamed the halls of the bunker, preferring to dwell in the flooded bottom floors, but some managed to find their way past the blast doors to the drier levels. Unlike regular sharks, these Grimm had four short stubby legs and were able to survive outside of water.

Another screech sounded from the opposite hallway and as he shot it through the eye as well, he heard a cacophony of sound from the vent above his head. Cursing he started running down the hall as he struggled to pull on his headphones to protect his hearing. The vents exploded behind him and a swarm of Bloodterrors fell into the hall behind him with viscious hunting screeches. Giving up on the ear protection, he spun and began firing behind him as rapidly possible without aiming. Each shot never failed to hit the Grimm in their eyes and within no time at all the hall was filled with shards of ice and dissolving corpses. Nearly deafened by the shotgun blasts in the enclosed space, Nickolas was barely able to make out the screeches of the Bloodterrors still descending from the busted vents.

Cursing again, he took off running and reloaded his shotgun with a fresh magazine. He made it to the stairs leading to the next floor and stopped briefly to empty the magazine into the swarm. He repeated the process of running, reloading, and shooting until he ran out of shotgun slugs on the second to last floor. Pausing in his shooting he sprinted for the next staricase and quickly loaded the one and only magazine he had left in his ammo belt. Pausing in the doorway, he once again emptied the magazine. The scattershot devastated the front line of grimm, but that was not his main objective. Instead of attacking, he was trying to use the scattershot to build a thick wall of jagged ice to block the grimm off until he could get to the surface.

His plan worked and within just a few minutes he was opening the hatch to the surface. Water rushed into the bunker before he could close it and lock it in place, the rising high tide having covered the top of the bunker in half a foot of water. Nickolas waded through the water to his small boat where it was tied to the now submerged dock. He cut through the rope with a pocket knife that was attached to his ammo belt before quickly climbing aboard.

Once he deemed himself far enough away from the forsaken bunker, he took a seat on a barrel and begun to hum a quiet song as he refilled his ammo belt. It wasn't until his Aura healed his hearing that he realized that he had been subconsciously humming to a beautiful song that filled the air around him. Standing up, he slung his shotgun onto his back and jumped over the side of his boat into the ocean. His body effortlessly began the motions of swimming, webbed hands and feet propelling him through the water like an otter.

The song was so beautiful and it called to him, promising him a new family and promising that he would never have to be alone again. All he had to do was swim to the singer and -he reasoned - with a voice that beautiful they could only be a Goddess . . . Or a Siren.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty."

Nickolas groaned as he opened his orange eyes. Leaning over him was a boy his own age with long black hair and green eyes. Standing behind him was a group of sailors and a girl armed with guns. The girl's weapon looked like it belonged in the hands of a Huntress and the serious expression on her face as she fired it seemed to support that. Sitting up to see what she was shooting at, his eyes widened at the sight of a huge Grimm with eight barbed tentacles that was trying to eat the cargo freighter and its entire crew whole.

"I hope you know how to use that gun," The boy started, drawing his own weapons. "Because we could really use your help killing the Siren we just saved you from."

The lie promised to him by a monster trying to eat him became a truth that day for Nickolas Tachibana would never be alone as long as he had his new friends to fight by his side.

 **I'm not happy with the very beginning of this, but I can't figure out how to rewrite it and I'm to lazy to spend hours trying to fix it when it's just a trailer.**


	3. Purple

**Sometimes loyalty to a person requires disloyalty to a cause.**

Pale white masks gleamed in the darkness, the only color showing the position of her allies. As a child she had dreamed of fighting the masked monsters of darkness known as Grimm. If she became a hero, maybe people would finally notice her. She had never envisioned herself donning a white mask and becoming another kind of monster different than the Grimm , but a monster all the same. She'd given her loyalty to the White Fang, giving up the dreams of being a memorable hero to instead being an unseen villain.

Tugging on her gloves, she watched silently as figures wearing black masks appeared out of the shadows. As silent as their arrival had been, it briefly surprised her that they were not as quiet with their attack on the White Fang. Her gaze landed on the sole attacker who had color to their mask, a streak of green running from brow to nose. So it was the second leader of the Black Fang who had appeared, not the first as their intel had suggested. Not that it really mattered. His death would weaken the Black Fang as well as the other's death would have. Dropping from the roof of the building where she had crouched, she drew her weapons from her back.

The golden chain attaching her weapons rattled softly as she stepped into the fray. Combatants moved around her and out of her way without ever registering her presence among them. Her semblance making her invisible to them. Approaching the Black Fang's second leader - dubbed the Untouchable by the weaklings in the White Fang - from behind she raised one of her kusarigamas high over his air whistled as she cleaved downwards and . . .

With a crash of metal The Untouchable blocked her weapon with the barrel of his revolver. Her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped back as he swung his other weapon at her. He spun his revolver and transformed it into it's other form of a hatchet as he turned in her direction. It was impossible. He was impossible. No one had ever seen her before when she was using her semblance and yet he could.  
"Nice try, assassin. But you'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me," He told her, while looking straight past her towards a lamp post.

Or maybe he couldn't see her. She stepped to the side and then jumped back as his dual hatchet's cleaved through the air right where she was about to move. Her jaw clenched in irritation and she spun her weapons. Just who was this guy?

"Well, come on. Are you going to attack me or not?"

The fur on her tail bristled at the challenge and she leapt forward to answer it. However, no matter how often she attacked, he was always able to deflect or sidestep her blows while failing to land a blow of his own. It was improbable, even impossible that he could see her.

Her attacks became sloppy in her confusion and frustration, and she was so absorbed in the fight that she didn't notice at first that they were the only two still fighting. The other White Fang members had fallen to the Black Fang, leaving just the two of them.

"What is he doing?" One of the watching Black Fang members asked quietly.

"There's noone there."

"Jeez, I always knew he was a bit crazy, but that's unusual even for him."

Gritting her teeth, Yasmin quickly disengaged. This mission was a bust and she knew when to retreat. The Untouchable straightened and spun his hatchet-revolvers once before holstering them. A chill ran down her spine and she took a shaky step back before spinning and fleeing into the darkness. A brief glance behind her, showed the Black Fang leader staring after. There were only a few people who noticed her when she wasn't using her semblance, but no one before him had ever noticed her when she was using it. It was both terrifying and exciting.

A smile spread slowly across her face. They'd meet again. She was sure of it.

* * *

They met seven more times to be exact. Somewhere in between the fighting, Yasmin realized she actually enjoyed their fights. She waited eagerly for their next confrontation, each becoming more intense as they began to understand and anticipate each other's movements better. The Unseen Girl and the Untouchable Boy. She was sure her leader's battle partner, Blake Belladonna, would have thought it all romantic like in one of her stories. And it had been a story Blake definitely would have internally fangirled over their current fight.

This fight went on for far longer than any of their previous ones and Yasmin's aura and semblance were pushed to their limit, allowing the Untouchable Boy to finally see the Unseeable Girl. Similarly, his semblance - whatever it was - seemed to have reached it's own limits as she was actually land some of her strikes and left him with several shallow cuts across his back, arms, and legs.

Panting for breath as quietly as she could, Yasmin leaned against a crate in the dark warehouse. Knowing she didn't have much time before he found her again, she ejected the two empty Dust cartridges from the joints where the blades met the handles of her kusarigama. However, she quickly realized that she had used up all her replacements. The hair rose on the back of her neck as one of her opponents lightning bullets struck the side of the crate she was leaning against.

Jumping away, she darted out of hiding, spinning one of her kusarigamas by the attached chain before throwing it in his direction. He was not standing where she thought though and she dove out of the way as he jumped over a crate, swinging both of his weapons in hatchet mode.

"Looks like we're both out of dust," He remarked. "Want to call it quits and run away like you usually do."

"You wish," She retorted and attacked.

They exchanged a flurry of blows, sparks flying from their weapons. Yasmin didn't know for how long they fought, but when they eventually collapsed side by side in exhaustion, light had begun to seep in through the warehouse skylights. She had never been so exhausted in her life, but never had she taken such delight in a fight before.

"You're smiling," The boy said beside her and Yasmin just smiled more as she turned her head to look at him.

"So are you."

"Aye," He agreed and then laughed. "We must look like a couple of fools."

She echoed his laugh with one of her own, tail swaying slightly beneath her. After their laughter petered out, the boy propped himself up and pulled free his black mask before offering his hand.

"I'm Xander Irving."

Yasmin hesitated a moment staring into his green eyes. He was looking straight at her and for the first time in awhile, she actually felt like someone was seeing her. It was surprisingly easy to remove the white mask and accept his handshake.

"Yasmin Fiala."

His eyes widened in surprise. " _The_ Yasmin Fiala!"

"You've heard of me?" She said in surprise, staring at him in disbelief. "How?"

"From someone who thinks really highly of you," Xander answered and then forced himself to his feet. "Come on, you should meet her."

"Who?"

Xander just smiled and offered a hand to pull her up. "You'll see."

 **This trailer was inspired in part by xT-Zealot's fanfiction "Burnout." I have uploaded a picture of Yasmin and her weapons (currently unnamed) to my deviantart account 3wolfheart4. Just one more trailer to go.**


	4. Green

**Dealing with others emotions often leaves no room for your own.**

Xander had experienced so many different emotions via his semblance. The ability to feel what others felt was a mixed blessing and curse. His empathy let him feel everything someone else felt whether they were positive or negative emotions. At first, feeling so many different emotions at once had made it difficult for him to even know what his own. However, as time passed, Xander learned how to overcome this and how to use his semblance not only for others, but for himself as well.

Able to feel the emotions and intents of someone as soon as they appeared, he was able to always be one step ahead in combat. He never allowed his opponents to land a blow while dealing his own devastating attacks. Xander become a skilled fighter with the help of his semblance and he was only thirteen.

Xander had felt many of his own emotions before and after he unlocked his semblance…

Annoyance when his mother and brother used to tease him. Boredom when there was nothing interesting on TV. Despair and grief when his mother died. Anger, helplessness, and shock when his brother was kidnapped by the White Fang. Powerlessness, frustration, stress, and worry when he couldn't find any leads on his whereabouts no matter how many White Fang members he fought and defeated. Envy and sadness when he passed a happy family on the street.

… but none were like the emotions of the fourteen-year-old girl staring down the barrel of his revolver. Anxiety, self-doubt, fear, guilt, pain, shame, tension, worry, and hate. Hate for herself. Her expression was hidden by the white mask of the organization that had kidnapped his brother, but the turbulent emotion he sensed from her caused him to hesitate in shooting her.

Five men wearing White Fang masks as well charged into the city square as the two teens stood in a standoff. There attention focused on the girl, who shifted her body sideways so her back was not facing either side. Her gaze remained locked with his even hidden by her mask.

"Tired of running, you damn bitch!" One of them swore, stomping towards.

Her cream wolf ears stood up straight at the insult before flattening against her skull in rage and fear. The man grabbed her by the arm in a sling only to jerk back in pain, a strand of electricity briefly connecting the two of them.

"Guess you really are tired, huh? That barely stung," The man boasted and reached down to draw the sword from his waist.

She spun around behind the man and hooked the man's legs out from under him with the backside of one of her doublesided guan dao's blades. Xander's eyes flickered to the weapon in recognition of his brother's weapon design before once again locking gaze with this strange girl.

"Did that sting?" She asked the fallen man, resting the sharp tip of her weapon at his throat.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His fear was far stronger than Xander expected from him when he was faced with a girl almost half his size.

"Well, which one of you, five gentlemen is next?" She asked confidently, glancing between the four remaining White Fang members back to Xander.

Despite the confidence in her tone, Xander could feel her doubt and fear. He lowered his revolvers with a slight tilt of his head. The motion seemed to unnerve her and she quickly broke their staring contest to turn to the charging White Fang members. Xander's grip tightened on his revolvers as he sent the hate and bloodlust from the four men along with fear. His hesitation remained and he watched as she tried to fight them off with only one arm to wield her cumbersome weapon. The faunus she tripped earlier joined the fight abruptly by grabbing her ankle and tripping her. Her white mask slid across the ground and came to a stop at Xander's feet. Xander's eyes hardened as he made his decision, spinning his revolvers by their trigger guards and transforming them into their hatchet forms.

His booted foot slammed into the face of the man that tripped her, the man's nose breaking beneath the blow that knocked the man out cold. The back of one of his dual hatchets crashed into the face of another - no doubt breaking teeth - while the second one caught another faunus in the stomach with the bladed-side. The man's aura was the only thing preventing Xander from disemboweling him.

Xander tilted his head to smile down at the girl warmly. Without the mask he could see that her bright blue eyes were wide in shock. He turned to face the other two faunus, making sure he placed himself between them and the girl. One of them let out an almost animalistic snarl as he charged Xander with a thin red-bladed short sword. Recognizing the color of the blade as an Aura slicer, the thirteen-year-old quickly reacted to avoid a blow. Spinning one of the hatchet's, blade folding back into the revolver forms grip, he fired a shot towards the second White Fang member who tried to circle behind him.

The man let out a strangled cry as the specialized bullet impacted his thigh. His muscles spasmed briefly as he fell, stunned by the electrical charged bullet. With only the sword-wielder still standing, Xander was more confident in engaging in close combat. Hatchet-revolvers dancing in flashes of green and silver. It wasn't Xander who took the man out though.

A blast of wind rushed past Xander and slammed into the chest of the White Fang member to send him flying across the square and through a shop window. Surprised, Xander turned to look at the girl. She had transformed her weapon into its rifle forms and braced it on her wounded arm to fire.

"Nice shot," He complimented and held out a hand to her.

She glanced at his hand suspiciously and didn't take it. "Why-"

"-Did I help you?" He finished for her still holding his hand to her. "Why not?"

"But you were going to shoot me?"

"I was going to shoot a bloodthirsty killer. Which you aren't, unlike these guys?"

She flinched at his words and he felt her disagreement and doubt about what he had said. Her self-loathing increased until even Xander felt like hating her for a moment. Shaking off her feelings and reminding himself of her own, he continued holding out his hand and smiling gently at her. Slowly and warily, she finally accepted and let him pull her to her feet.

"The name's Alexander, Alexander Irving, but you can just call me Xander."

"Natsuki Sora."

"Hate yourself a little less and I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

She stared at him in complete bafflement and surprise. "W-wh-wh-"

"The word you are looking for is 'what'. Now come on, you look like a mess and I bet your arm is hurting something awful."

 **Xander belongs to my boyfriend and was created specifically for this story. His picture can be found on my deviantart 3wolfheart4. The only one who doesn't currently have a picture is Nickolas and I plan to get that drawn soon. For those of you waiting for chapter three of The Guardian Spirit Trilogy, I hope to have it finished within the next week, but it may come out later as I am busy moving into the college dorms, college starts Monday, and I have work on the days I'm not attending classes. Becoming an adult is a new and terrifying experience. Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
